Do Not Touch Or Feed The Nations
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: With the rising of the man, and most of the nations housed up in a Zoo, will things be ever like before? Lithuania could swear that he had never heard of such atrocities, and never had he thought such a thing was possible, but it was achievable all along. Will the surviving nations have the friends they know and love back again, or have vicious animals instead?
1. They march on

**Hey guys! Another story, yeah yup….Enjoy!**

**Yes, I know the title comes from HetaOni.**

**This will include my OC, Greenland.**

Chapter 1

The rain poured mercilessly down, pulverizing the pebble-strewn ground, but the man strived on nonetheless. Pulling his hood over his head, he looked behind at the group lagging behind him.

"Come on, you lot!" he was Lithuanian, but he had mastered the British accent over the past few years he had been in hiding, so he sounded fairly convincing to those that knew him not.

"But _Dad_," the shortest whined. He was already British, so he had no accent problems, "We've been walking for _hours_!"

"Yeah, Dad!" the second shortest, a girl with a Greenlandic feel to her, chimed in, "Why are we walking so far to go to a stupid zoo?"

"It's not only a zoo, sister," a white-haired, red eyed Albino told her, "It's a _human_ zoo, what's cooler than that?!"

"You're sick, bro…" the boy with the curl muttered. He was Italian, but with a makeover, he looked like one of the locals.

"Stop fighting, everyone…" the boy standing closest to the Greenlandic girl whimpered. He too, had a natural British accent.

"Everyone be quiet and listen to your father," the woman shuddered as she said the last word. Her Belarusian accent was very prominent, but they would use the excuse that she _was_ from Belarus.

The father scanned the area and nodded.

"Great job, everyone!" Lithuania cheerily said, now talking in his natural accent, "We were really convincing!"

"Yeah, whatever, I never want to do that_ again_," Belarus snapped.

"But you two look so _sweet _ together, Mom, Dad," Greenland said slyly.

N. Ireland snickered as he figured out what the girl was implying. Sealand blinked, and made an "ahh" noise.

"I hate talking with an accent!" Prussia choked out, "It is killing zhe awesome me!"

"You think I a-like it too?" Seborga asked.

"We've reached our destination….." Lithuania seemed to be taking no notice of his fellow complaining nations, but had his eyes only for one thing: the Zoo.

[A BRIEF FLASHBACK AND INTRODUCTION]

_Several years ago, when everything was still peaceful, a man began planning something that none of the nations knew about. Everything was kept in secret, and soon, chaos began. During one of the World Meetings, a bunch of masked, armed men ambushed the hall and began kidnapping the nations. Only a few made out safely, or with slight injuries: Sealand (he wasn't allowed there), Greenland (she wasn't there), Lithuania (he escaped by jumping into a river and staying underwater (with short breaks for air)), Belarus (Lithuania insisted she went with him), N. Ireland (he hid in a chimney), Prussia (hid in a tree) and Seborga (hid with Prussia)._

_The Zoo was then constructed at the man's command, and the unfortunate nations that were captured were then put into cages and habitats like animals. Their memories had been wiped and kept in small bottles, and then to be replaced with a mind of an animal. Surprisingly, the humans felt this to be highly amusing, and the World Zoo was immensely popular with mortals._

[BACK TO THE PRESENT]

"Well, I see the Zoo up ahead," Lithuania cleared his throat.

"It's right in front of us, idiot," Belarus pointed out.

"Ah, yes, darling," his British accent was back on, "Well, good chaps, shall we go in?"

The reply was yes. The tickets were purchased, and the group took their first steps into the building that had stripped their friends of their humanity.


	2. They find out

**Hey guys! Yup, another chapter! Now, it's time for review replies!**

**LinkyOkumura37: Aw, thanks! I'll continue it! Thanks for the positive words! It really means a lot to me! *smiles happily***

**Ah, yes, please note that for N. Ireland, I made up his traits because there's not really an official personality for him. His traits include: Quiet, sickly (not all the time; more like a weak immune system), smart, likes the outdoors and only-opens-up-to-close-people. **

**Heh, ciao, fratellos and sorellos~!**

Chapter 2

The Zoo was bustling with human life. It was even more crowded than they had expected it to be. N. Ireland was starting to feel claustrophobic and dizzy, but Greenland grabbed his arm and eased him back to consciousness.

"Free maps!" a man was yelling in the corner, "Free maps for y'all hopeless twats that get lost easily!"

"Dad," Sealand said earnestly, grabbing Lithuania's arm, "That man isn't very good in advertising, is he? He's practically shooing visitors away!"

"Son," Lithuania chuckled, ruffling the boy's mob of fair hair, "There are many types of people in this world. Some are nice, some are unpleasant, and some are just uneducated, like that man. That was just how he was brought up, so that is his nature. We must excuse him."

"Yes, Dad!" Sealand chirped.

A plump woman had overheard their whole conversation. She turned and smiled at Lithuania.

"That was some very wise words you just told your son, sir," she said in a voice that was full of awe, "Your children are very lucky to have you as your father. And so is your beautiful wife."

"O-oh! T-thank you!" Lithuania muttered, blushing at the sound of 'beautiful wife'. If only that was true….

"Dad," Prussia said suddenly, "Mom's getting the map…."

"What?!" Lithuania roused to his senses, "No, she can't!"

But true enough, Belarus had marched forward to get a map. The man immediately purred as she arrived.

"So, Ms, who have you come with to this place?" he asked flirtatiously.

Belarus, a woman that had eyes only for Russia, knew what the man was implying. A vein twitched in her temple as a dark, visible, terrifying, aura surrounded her. The man cowered back, realizing his grave mistake.

She gave him a swift jab to his stomach, and the man fell to the floor, twitching in the sheer pain one woman could give. Luckily, nobody noticed all this because it was too crowded.

Belarus stomped back with the map in her hands; that felt good. It had been such a long time since she was able to hand out pain to others- unless ignoring Lithuania's love for her and leaving him emotionally hurt was counted.

"Belarus, you shouldn't have done that. You'll attract too much attention to yourself," Lithuania whispered urgently.

"Pfft, who cares? It felt good. My hands need some good exercising; they've been left unused for far too long," she replied coolly. Lithuania shrugged uncomfortably.

"Now, where are we heading?" Seborga asked, back in his accent.

"Well, it says here on the signboards that Japan is nearest to us…." N. Ireland muttered quietly, just above whispering level. He was always like that, almost like Canada.

"Then, to Nihon!" Sealand yelled enthusiastically, pointing forward. He grabbed Greenland and N. Ireland's hands and pulled them towards the exhibit.

In a small matter of time, the 'family' had arrived in front of an exhibit where it was covered in green. There was a small water fountain trickling in the corner, and a berry bush in the other. Trees grew in every direction, nut the most prominent thing was a thick underbrush.

"Where is Japan?" Prussia muttered to Seborga.

"Beats me, brother," he replied, shrugging casually, but he too was curious to know.

"Hey! Look, mommy, something's coming out of the bush-thingy!" a loud little boy yelled, not so far away from N. Ireland. He could swear that his eardrums exploded right there.

The crowd held their breath as a figure emerged from the underbrush. He was wearing a white shirt with elbow-length sleeves and a stretched out collar, white knee-length pants and was barefoot. There was the imprint of the Japanese flag on his cheek.

He sniffed the air and made his way, like an animal would; on his hands and knees- to the berry bush. Grabbing the fruit, he ate it in quick, jerky movements. After that, he went to the water fountain that sparkled Cerulean and started drinking out of it in a total uncivilised manner.

Or at least in a manner that Japan would never in his right mind do.


	3. They see

**Hey guys! Another chapter, yup! But first priorities first: review replies!**

**tyrannosaurusrex-123: Uh huh! But he's not a monkey…but close! Thanks for the review! (I hope I got your name right!)**

**Wonderland567: Aw, thanks! I just hope this story won't get worse…I'm not the best in writing and most of my stories are based off pure randomness! But your review is really encouraging! Thank you so much!**

**LinkyOkumura37: It's you again! Thanks for the really sweet reviews! I'm really inspired by them, if you know what I mean! They really mean a lot to me! Thank you!**

**Okay, on to the story! **

**P.S If you all want a sheet of separate paper with all the animals the nations are brainwashed to act as, just state it out in the reviews or in PM. I can upload, because I've already got it ready as reference. Okay, that's all! To the story!**

Chapter 3

"J-Japan?" Prussia gasped, his voice full of disbelief. This wasn't the fellow nation he knew…right?

Japan glanced over towards the direction of the voice. The human locked inside of a cell in his mind was stirring from his slumber. Yes. All Kiku did was sleep in his mind-cell. What else could he do? He had no control whatsoever over his mind. What was the point of remaining awake and witness himself do things that he did not want to do?

The worst part were the tricks.

"H-hey," N. Ireland whispered to Greenland, "What animal is he?"

"Um…" Greenland's voice was now as soft as his; the shock of seeing Japan, the mature, disciplined man that refrained from speaking, acting like an animal, had taken a toll on her, "H-he's….a tanuki." She read from the sign handing over his enclosure.

"What's that?" Seborga asked with a raised brow. He didn't understand Japanese- who could blame him?

"A tanuki is a Japanese Racoon Dog," Belarus said, "Honestly, what have they been teaching you in school?"

Lithuania laughed in relief; Belarus was playing her role convincingly well. _What a relief_, he thought.

But his relief didn't last long; with heavy hearts, the 'family' made their way to the next enclosure: Greece. The place was fairly large, with a tall green net fencing around the piece of space. There were wooden planks for Greece to walk on, but he only stayed, curled up in his cat house, fast asleep. There weren't a lot of people surrounding his place, unlike Japan's. He was just too boring.

"I bet Greece is enjoying that though…." Seborga commented. N. Ireland nodded.

Despite all that, it still broke their hearts. Greece was a human, not a feline.

Surprise, surprise! Next was the one and only Doitsu. His enclosure was a large amount of grassland, with a small doghouse. Germany was barking (yes, he was. And it sounded really weird) at the human spectators and barred his sharp teeth at them. They simply awed and gawked at the nation's daring actions.

Not Prussia though. His face had paled and his eyes were glazing over.

"West…." He whispered, covering his mouth. Memories of his younger, stern brother flashed through his confused mind, when Germany had punched him when he accidentally spit out his beer in his face, when Austria had found out that they were neat-freaks, when they snuck into the America camp and Germany had to act like an American (which resulted in Prussia laughing so hard his head, stomach and mind hurt and numbed), they were all just memories. Gone. Probably never to happen again…..

"Brother! Um, we have to move now!"

Greenland's frenzied voice slapped him from his nightmare. Shaking his head, he allowed her to pull him from his younger brother's prison and to France.

"C-coming…." He muttered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. The girl looked at him with a worried expression invading her facial features. Her blue eyes widened as she shook her blonde hair out of them.

"Are you a-alright?" she asked timidly, wondering how he would react.

"Yeah…." But it was lie. He was feeling he had never felt in his life: a horrible, spiteful feeling of anger, hatred and remorse mixed together. It was totally _un_-awesome.

"Come on, don't look behind you, Mom and Dad are worrying about you….." she muttered, dragging him farther away. She was surprisingly strong, for someone of such a small size.

Prussia wished that he could have just left his feelings behind, that he could have just locked them away before he entered the dreaded place, but it was far too late. He could go insane with the grief. _Why am I so emotional? Why?! _ he thought to himself, _After all, it's not like West will stay like that forever, right? We can cure him! Right?!_

He just hoped that he was right.

**Yay! One chapter down, I-don't-know-how-many-more to go! Sorry the zoo chapters are taking so long, I'm just limited on time. Sigh…..**

**Hey! One question! What animal shall I make England? I'm really tempted to make him a Flying Mint Bunny….but I'm not sure that'll work out. So, please state your animal of choice for Iggy! (England: Don't call me that! Me: Noh! Shut up, Sir Eyebrows!) And you can do for the rest, it's up to you. I have all the animals out, but I want to take all your opinions into consideration! **

**Okay, that was just one plain long announcement….well, bye guys! May the pasta be with you~!**


End file.
